To Find Our Memories
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: Jen and Amy, two lost souls, are found by King Mickey after their world was destroyed. Now here's the issue. The two can only remember their names, each other, and three things from a dream. Journey with the two as they find their memories as well as find out who destroyed their world with some other keyblade weilders! Has OCs obviously.
1. Waking Up and A Loss

_hey everyone! Ok this time i'm writing a KINGDOM HEARTS STORY :D. Yes it has ocs. Mine and cherrrysakura's rpc Amy will be in this. Please enjoy and review ^^_

* * *

_Dark shadows…._

_Screams of fear…_

_An evil, terrifying laugh echoes….._

With a jolt, the blonde haired teenager shoots up from her position on the large bed. The girl rubs her sore head and looks around her surroundings. She was on a queen sized, plush, scarlet covered bed with white post coming out from each corner and a red drape over the top of the bed as well as the front and back of it. She peeks out from her position on the bed to see white painted walls with small pillars as nightstands and vase tables. Pushing herself of the bed, she looks around the room she was left it until she stops in front of a white vanity and looks over her appearance.

Her long blond locks usually pulled into a ponytail now were draped down her back and shoulders. She also was wearing a white sleeveless dress on, which she was sure she didn't wear before…well at least she thought she didn't. She also spots her blue diamond shaped crystal necklace still on which brought a smile upon her lips. Closing her eyes, she turns and leans onto the desk of the vanity and thought. What was she thinking about? Well, she was scrapping up her memories, or at least the ones she had besides the terrifying ones in her dream. She shuts her eyes tighter.

What was her name? It starts with J….Je….Jennifer! Her last name was….M-Minara! She smiles wide, she remembers her own name! She is Jennifer Minara! Ok, what else did she remember? She was…17 years old. What else? She remembers from the last bits of her dream…she grabbed someone's hand…what was that persons face..? She digs deeper and then she found it, the face was a girl of her age with brown hair and a bite of blue. Light blue eyes stared at her own blue ones, screaming out to her that they need to get out…to get help. Then it hit her across the face like a slap and her eyes snap open and she screams out with all she can "AMY!".

With her cry, a short mouse like creature in a dress ran in with a tall dog creature wearing armor. She blinks at the new creatures in the room and tilts her head. "Garwsh miss are ya alright?" the dog asked her. "U-uh yeah...I'm fine thanks…sorry that I screamed," she glances around one last time before looking at the mouse and dog again ", where am I? And was I with someone when I arrived?" The mouse let out a soft giggle and smiles at the blonde before replying "You are at Disney Castle Miss. My husband found you two floating in the depths of space, wandering between the worlds". With that, Jen nods and asks another question "I'm sorry if I sound rude but who are you? My name is Jennifer Minara, but you can call me Jen for short". "Oh it is not rude at all! I am Queen Minnie and this is the royal captain of the knights, Goofy". Goofy raises his hand and waves to the girl. Jen, realizing that she is in the presence of royalty, bends her knees and curtsies grasping parts of her dress as she does "It's an honor to meet you both".

Queen Minnie makes a small gesture with her hand for Jen to rise, and that she did. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but may I please see my friend?" Jen asks as politely as she can. "Of course you can! Goofy may you please escort her to her friend's chambers? Daisy wishes to speak to me about something" Queen Minnie asks. "Sure, your majesty!" Goofy replies saluting to the Queen which causes her to giggle as she leaves the room to go to this Daisy person. Jen turns to the captain of the knights and says with a smile "Please lead the way". Goofy smiles back and with an 'Ah-Hyuk!' he leads the way to her friend. A few minutes of walking and a door opening later, Jen finally spots her friend. Her friend had seven pieces of brown hair hanging in her face, the one in the middle is blue and she had one piece on each side of her face hangs down, the rest of her hair hangs behind her as well as wearing a dress similar to her own in black. Her friend's light blue eyes spots her and turns her attention to her and away from the mouse and cranky looking dug and shouts, "Jen!" and with that, the brunette tackles her which causes them both to fall on the ground with a thump. Jen laughs, pleased to see her friend unharmed and hugs back. The creatures in the room look at the two girls, just pleased with knowing the other is alright. After a bit, the two finally stood up and Jen glances at the two strange creatures. "Oh! Jen this is King Mickey, he's the one who found us, and Donald, the royal cranky ass magician!" Amy states bluntly. "HEY!" squawked the duck. Jen, Goofy, and his highness all laugh at the duck's expense and Jen introduces Amy to Goofy afterwards. The king and his two friends left the girls to talk about whatever the need to and informed them that they will be escorted to the dining hall for dinner. The two looked at each other and begin to compare notes on what their memories are, which the same, aside from their names are of course.

Amy sighs with their lack of information. Jen gets up, bored, and goes to Amy's wardrobe and browses through the clothes. Amy watches her friend curiously until she got some clothes and two shoes to the head and face. Jen laughs as well as grabbing some clothes and shoes of her own and with that she changed along with Amy. Jen's hair was now in a ponytail with a piece hanging in front of her face with it pulled on the right into a piece of hair to her chest and another piece on her left just as long while Amy's was the same as before. Jen's own clothes were now instead of a white dress were a black dress that starts a bit above the middle of her large chest to just above her knees and from below her waist to her hips is blue, has light blue clasps attaching on each side that are light blue, exposed stomach with fishnets on the top part. She was also wearing black boots and black fingerless gloves to her elbows. Her blue crystal necklace still around her neck. Amy's clothes were now black sleeveless half jacket that is unzipped at the top and a bit at the bottom, wearing a purple belly shirt underneath with a dark purple skirt with a purple belt, dark purple gloves up her arms and black boots with silver mental pieces up her legs. Both, pleased with their reflections, look at each other and smile.

* * *

The two sat at the long dining table with their kind hosts. Amy sat next to Jen, munching on her meal, probably quite hungry. Jen also picks at her food but then turns to King Mickey. "Your majesty, why did you bring us here? I mean…" Jen trails off unsure of what else to say. The king sighed and laces his fingers together and begins "Well-p I brought you because of something you did and something I sensed from within you". Both girls look at the King with rising curiosity "What was that your majesty?". "You two have the ability to wield a keyblade and you first summoned it at the attack of your world. From your hearts, Jen, I sense bright light, and from you Amy, I sensed darkness. What made is strange is that your hearts completed each other…like yin and yang, parts of each other". Jen looks at her friend and smiles "Well we always said we were twins born from different sisters!". Amy nods smiling and looks at the king "King Mickey, what is a keyblade?". The king answered with "It's pretty much a key in the shape of a sword" and ending bluntly. Jen and Amy both blink and smile at the irony, both having trained with short sticks and bos (Long sticks) since they did karate together. "How do we learn to summon them?" Jen asks the king. King Mickey stretches out a open hand "You focus, wanting to summon your keyblade and…" with that the king's hand was no longer empty, but help a silver and gold keyblade which caused the girls to stand up and gawk in awe. The king smiles at their enthusiasm.

They grin at each other and back up from the table and focus. The king, queen, and their friends watch the two girls for a few minutes. In just those minutes, two shining flashes came and in their outstretched hands were keyblades. Jen's being a sharp flamed shaped head with a blue to white gradient and a blue hand grip, the rest of the keyblade is white with an open center and like white flames for the blade, a blue diamond on the top between the handle and the head of it. Amy's keyblade was a black head handle and grasp, 3 black pieces of metal curl our from the head of the handle from a purple crystal with a dark purple handle with a bit of a wave to it. It also had empty small squares but have a black piece of metal going through them. The King smiles wider and looks at Donald and Goofy, "I believe we have a message to send"

* * *

_hmm i wonder who will appear in chapter 2? XD well i hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!_


	2. Training Begins

_Hello people! Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter! But i tell you it was worth the wait! I got a little lazy on the spars and crap but overall i'm pleased! Review and enjoy ^^ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Amy. I only own Jen and the idea for this story._

* * *

In the deepest of sweet slumber, Jen lays on her side. A nudge came and caused a groan of annoyance to come out of the girl's lips. Another nudge and Jen still refuses to wake up. A moment of no irritation later, Jen believes she is finally back to being alone before a bucket of cold water is dumped on her which wakes her up immediately and she shoots up. She glares at her laughing friend who is already dressed. Jen huffs and goes and changes into her attire drying her hair off as well. "What do you want Amy?" jen asks annoyed. Amy snickers and says "The King wants us to meet some guys. Says their keyblade wielders too!" This catches Jen's attention and she grabs her friend and run to the throne room, once fully dressed and presentable. Once there, the three are greeted with the sight of three boys. One had a goofy grin across his face with REDICOULUSLY spikey brown hair and his arms behind his head. The one next to him had blonde hair spiked in one direction and blue eyes along with the brunette, with a curious glint to his eye about the two, which this boy Amy found quite attractive, not that she would tell that to her blonde friend and give her teasing material! The last boy had short slightly spiked at the bottom silver hair that hanged a bit in his face with a bit of a curious glint as well, but his face was mostly covered in a emotionless expression, Jen would admit that his boy was a hella a lot attractive. "Welp, Jen, Amy, meet Sora, Roxas, and Riku! Their keyblade wielders as well! They'll help you master wielding the keyblade as well as using it". Jen and Amy both nod and smiles, excited to start training.

"Amy, right? You'll be training with me" Roxas said as he turns to Amy, who nods and walks over to him. "And I'll teach you all that I know Jen" Sora cheerfully states but Riku rolls his eyes and turns to Jen saying "Ignore him, I'll be teaching you. Sora's not that capable of a teacher". The blond nods and walks over to him as Sora pouts. Roxas turns to Amy and says "Get into an offensive position then try to attack me". Amy nods and bends her knees a bit and holds her keyblade in her dominant hand against her opposite hip and the other crossed her and to her ear, then launches forward and slashes at his feet, making him go off balance. Roxas flips backwards, landing on his hand and then flipping backwards onto his feet, saying "Very good, you seem to already have the offensive down, now let's try defensive" and continues their training.

With Riku and Jen, they have already finished her offensive, which was just as good as Amy's but with her own style, and were about to start their defensive. Jen's stance, both offensive and defensive, was the same. She stood tall, legs slightly parted, with her keyblade in hand down pointed at the floor with a slight angle and her other hand going across her chest against her ear, shielding her center. The keyblade master launches at her, in which she counters and then slashes upward with gracefulness and speed, knocking his attack away from her and aims for his face with her fist, which he catches with his opposite hand and nods in approval. He walks back to his first position and turns to her against getting into position, "I believe you're ready for a real spar, you first". Jen smiles and nods and gets back into position then her smiles turns into a smirk and their banter begins with playful insults which cause Sora to snort at the hilarity of it all (AN: I'll let you all decide what they say). During their conversing of insults, Roxas was about to start a spar with Amy but decides they should watch Jen and Riku's spar first, and he wants to see what happens with how funny their insults were and how annoyed Jen was becoming, her annoyance coated across her face like paint on a wall as her eyebrow twitched. Soon, it became too much for Jen to handle and launches forward and slashes upward at his chest, which he reacts by blocking it and flicking his wrist up, aiming for her wrist while it was in close range. Jen sees it and jumps back before it can hit. This hit and miss continues for most of the spar until their keys clash. Jen, concentrated on overpowering Riku, doesn't notice him, all the sudden pull back and slash at her feet, knocking her over and holding his blade just below her chin, signaling the end of the fight.

Jen sighs and blows a piece of hair out of face and glares at Riku, who just smirks at her annoyance before dematerializing his keyblade and offering his hand to her. Jen's glare softens and takes his hand, her keyblade also disappearing, as he helps her up from her position on the ground. "Your quite a good fighter but your only issue is that your emotions seem to get the best of you which could be fatal if you rush in without thinking. Try to control your emotions and that will defiantly help you win" Riku informs her. She nods in reply and sighs, disappointed she lost. Sensing her disappointment, Riku decides it's time to jump to the next subject, which would mean they would have to switch teachers for the girls, and he turns to Roxas and Sora "I think it's time we teach about magic and such. Sora, you'll be teaching Jen about light based attacks with Roxas and I'll teach Amy about dark based attacks". The spikey haired duo nod and switch places with Riku and the training continues for many hours, until the two friends finally master the basics of what they need to know. They would have continued more until the king enters at the moment and informs them that it would be better for the girls to make their own style of fighting then having one before them be forced onto them. The two girls smile at each other, having been fast learners and naturals at fighting.

The girls head to their rooms to shower and change before heading to dinner with the king, the queen, and everyone else. Jen sighs a bit after closing her door, muscles sore from the continuous training and starts a hot shower and strips to her birthday suit and walks into the shower and lets out a pleasurable moan as the hot water pelts against her aching body, soothing the knots in her muscles. She lathers shampoo in her hands and kneads it into her blond locks. As she cleanses her body of sweat and aches, she was obvious to the dark presence entering the bathroom.

* * *

_OOOOO cliffhanger! Who's entering Jen's bathroom? Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
